Queen of the Hill
by Invisibool
Summary: When a size changing test on Isabella takes an unexpected turn, Phineas does whatever he can to find his newly tiny best friend. Plz read & review!
1. The Shrinkage

**A.N.: Okay, here ya' go! After writing my first PnF story, I got a bunch of ideas. This is one of them.**

"Okay, Ferb. So, we've narrowed it down to these two creations: A Size changing ray or a Mind-reading helmet. So which one do we build?" Phineas asked his step-brother. Ferb looked over to him, then shrugged.

"Hey, Phineas," a sweet voice came from beside him. He turned and a young girl was lying on the grass next to him.

"Oh, hey Isabella," Phineas said to her.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked him.

"We can't decide whether or not to build a mind-reading helmet or a size changing ray," the boy told her.

"Well, I think the size-changer would be pretty cool," the girl told him.

"Okay then!"Phineas said. "I guess we'll build the size ray! Okay, Ferb?" he said as he turned to his step-brother, who had already gone and gotten his tools. "Hey! Where's Perry?"

Meanwhile, Perry, their pet platypus, wandered seemingly aimlessly into the kitchen. His eyes looked around the room, which was empty. He leaped onto his hind legs, and donned a fedora.

He ran over to the oven, and opened the door. He hopped inside and shut the door. The bottom of the oven slid away, and Perry dropped into his chair, located in his secret underground hideout. His attention immediately turned to the large monitor in front of him, on which a man was shown.

"Good morning, Agent P. Today, our other Agents have reported missing traffic lights in the entire tri-state area. I probably don't have to tell you anymore, considering it's always the same guy. Anyhoo. Go stop Doofenshmirtz!" the man said.

Perry saluted, and bounded for his hoverjet. He hopped in, and flew off, ready to do the one thing he does best: foiling Doofenshmirtz.

"Okay. We're finished!" Phineas said, looking at the large ray that stood on the lawn before him. "What should we try it on?"

"Can I try it?" Isabella asked him.

"Sure," Phineas said. "Just go stand in front."

Isabella ran over in front of the machine, its firing rod aimed straight at her.

"Okay, Isabella. Do you want to be big, or small?" Phineas asked.

"Hmmm…" Isabella thought. "I'll go with small."

"Okay, Ferb! Power it up!" Phineas called to the green-haired boy.

Ferb pressed a series of buttons, and the machine released a low hum. A bright green light materialized on the firing rod, gathering at the blue orb at the end.

"FIRE!" Phineas yelled. Ferb pushed a large red button, and the green light launched off of the rod, and reached Isabella. Next came a brilliant flash, and Isabella was gone.

Phineas got down on all fours and searched the ground Isabella was standing on.

He found her, a pink bug waving up at him. He set his hand down next to her, and she clambered up onto his hand with a great deal of effort. Once she was in his palm, he raised his hand up to him and Ferb.

"Voila!" Phineas shouted. "One insect-sized girl! We did it Ferb! We-" he stopped when he noticed Isabella had her hands pressed against her ears. "Oh," he whispered. "Sorry, Isabella." The girl nodded.

As Phineas spoke, a strong breeze kicked up, which to Isabella was the equivalent of hurricane-force winds. She was easily blown off his hand, and spiraled through the air. She hit the rim of a small hole in the ground. Try as she might, she couldn't prevent sliding inside. She fell, and hit the ground. Her head ached, and she saw shadows advancing on her, then she blacked out.


	2. Candace

**A.N.: Here's the second chapter. I deeply apologize for the long wait. No, make that excruciatingly long. Hope you like it!**

"You see, Ferb? If we enlarge food across the planet, we can end world hunger! Right Isab-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-…." Phineas stuttered when he noticed his empty palm.

Ferb snapped his fingers in his brother's face. When that had no effect, he shook his brother vigorously. It didn't work, so he lightly slapped his step-brother's face numerous times, which returned him to normal.

"Thanks, Ferb," he said. "But I can't believe we lost her! She could be anywhere in the backyard! What do we do?"

"PHINEAS!!!" a voice screamed his name.

"Oh, boy," Phineas sighed, knowing exactly what was coming.

Meanwhile…….

Isabella regained consciousness, and her eyes fluttered open. She was staring at a ceiling far above her, a few roots penetrating it. She sat up and came face to face with another creature, and she yelped. After several terror-filled moments, she realized what was in front of her:

Ants. Hundreds of them, all scurrying around. Isabella felt a slight weight on her head. She reached up and removed what looked like a decoration made out of leaves. After a second, she realized what it was supposed to be: a crown.

She placed the crown back on her head and stepped off the mound, she stood on. Most of the ants in front of her turned and made a path for her to get through.

She noticed a small female ant walking close by her.

"This has to be the sixty-seventh time you've done something totally irresponsible and stupid, and I'm not going to get in trouble when you end up hurting yourselves…"

"Candace," Phineas said. The girl kept talking.

"…and when Mom gets home, the thing disappears so I look like a total idiot! More importantly, I never get any time with Jeremy because of you…"

"Candace," Phineas spoke again. Nothing.

"And you always get away with so much around here. And another thing-"

"Candace!" Ferb yelled. The teenager finally shut up.

"Thanks Ferb. Candace, this is a life or death situation here!"

Candace looked at him.

Phineas sighed. "That ray right there? It's a size-changer. You saw Isabella come over, right?"

Candace nodded.

"Did you see her leave, and do you see her anywhere now?"

Candace looked around, then realized what had happened.

"You guys are SO busted!"

"_ Busted! "_


End file.
